


Cathy & The Angels

by twice_celestial



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Heehyun is a college student with a band. She ends up bumping into her guardian angel.





	Cathy & The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> for megan

Heehyun was a normal college student before all of this. By day she would put on her plaid shirt and jeans. While by night she played keyboard in Cathy & The Angels with Sooyeon, Yebin, Jooeun, and Chaewon. Their other friends Eunjin and Somyi would always come to their gigs to cheer them on. Even though Somyi should’ve been home studying. Heehyun had slowly given up on scolding her since it never worked. 

 

One day Heehyun had her earbuds in as she walked back to her apartment after her last class. She accidentally started walking while the cars were driving through. Before getting ran over a white light appeared and pushed her to the sidewalk. That’s all she remembered. It was crazy and Heehyun swore it was a dream but it wasn’t.

 

“Now we know what our next song will be about,” Sooyeon said after Heehyun came back to the apartment they shared and explained what happened.

 

“It fits with our image too,” Yebin said as she and Chaewon were cuddling sitting on the couch.

 

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Heehyun asked.

 

“Can’t we come visit our two best friends?” Chaewon retorted with the fakest hurt expression Heehyun had seen in her life.

 

“Next time you come bring groceries,” Heehyun informed them before going in her room. There was a mysterious girl dressed in white in her room. 

 

Before she could scream the girl covered her mouth with her hand,”I’m not going to hurt you Heehyun!”

 

Heehyun took her hand off her mouth,” How do you know my name?”

 

“Long story short I’m your guardian angel,” the brunette explained.

 

“You're the white light that saved me today?” Heehyun questioned.

 

The girl nodded,” That was me. Unfortunately that little incident got me in trouble.”

 

“Is that why you’re here?” 

 

“Partly. Well I am only able to watch over you and not interfere. I had to save you. You had such a big future ahead of you with the band. I couldn’t let you die. I was supposed to get punished but I came down here instead. It gets boring up there and now I want to have fun. Except the only human I know is you,” the girl explained.

 

“How am I going to explain things?” Heehyun wondered as she put her finger to her chin,” You have a name?”

 

“Not one anyone can pronounce here,” The girl answered,” I’ve picked one out myself to save you the trouble. Call me Jung Chaeyeon.”

 

“Fine then, but how do I know your telling me the truth and not some weirdo?” Heehyun asked suspious. 

 

Chaeyeon sighed before her white wings came out from out of her back,” Humans these days are so skeptical.”

 

“Can I touch?” Heehyun asked in amazement of Chaeyeon’s wings.

 

Chaeyeon pouted before hiding her wings,” This isn’t a petting zoo!” Heehyun’s life was saved but at what cost she thought. It was enough trying to babysit all her friends but now she was stuck with an angel to look after. 

 

____

 

For some odd reason Chaeyeon had told all of Heehyun’s friends her true identity.

“It’s better to tell the truth than to mess around with a lie,” Chaeyeon explained as she sat on the couch wearing one of Heehyun’s flannel shirts.

 

“Can you let us fly with you?” Jooeun begged giving Chaeyeon her best puppy dog eyes that Heehyun had grown immune to.

 

Chaeyeon shook her head,” I can’t or else they’ll find me and take my wings. I have to lay low.”

 

“For how long is that going to be?” Sooyeon asked as she was cutting up watermelon in the kitchen.

 

“It could be forever,” Chaeyeon sighed as she leaned back in the couch,” Its a good thing you humans have evolved since the last time I was here. You could barely make a fire back then. Now you have plenty of cities and so much to do!”

 

“So you were never human?” Chaewon asked.

 

“That’s correct, but this is the vessel I use when I go to earth. It’s nice to have a body than just a blob of energy all the time,”Chaeyeon answered.

 

“You should go to college or get a job,” Eunjin suggested,” I don’t think Heehyun and Sooyeon will like you to keep freeloading especially since you’ll be staying for awhile.”

 

“Go to college? Please,” Chaeyeon laughed,” I already know what happens when you die. None of you know that. But a job now that’s something I could do. What kind of job should I get?” The rest of the girls looked at each other not knowning an answer.

 

_____

 

Heehyun rode the motorcycle that Chaeyeon bought for her as she went to pick her up from her resturant job. Heehyun took her helmet off after she parked. Chaeyeon waved as she was already. “Grab on tight,” Heehyun said as she put her helmet back on.

“I know,” Chaeyeon muttered as she put on her helmet before she put her arms around Heehyun’s waist. Heehyun drove to tonight’s gig. Chaeyeon seemingly was the biggest fan of the group and Heehyun could always hear her in the audience. Everyone bacame more energized with Chaeyeon there. It might have to do with her angel abilities, but Heehyun had never been one to ask.

 

Afterwards the pair went on a walk as requested of Chaeyeon. “It’s nice to go on a stroll. I’m so used to flying everywhere i’d almost forgetten how accessible it is to walk around,” Chaeyeon said as she tightened her grip on the purse Somyi had gotten her.

 

“Sometimes I forget you aren’t human,” Heehyun confessed with her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket. 

 

“You should,” Chaeyeon requested.

 

“Why?” Heehyun asked.

 

“So it can feel like I really am,” Chaeyeon answered.

 

“You really aren’t going back are you?” Heehyun inquired.

 

“You love me don’t you?” Chaeyeon asked as she turned to look at a shocked Heehyun,” You have since we’ve met.

 

“I guess I have,” Heehyun admitted,” What about you? Are you even capable of that”

 

“Why would I have saved you if I hadn’t?” Chaeyeon asked looking as if tears were about to fall from her eyes.

 

“Have you really loved me all this time?” Heehyun asked again in shock as she grabbed Chaeyeon’s hand.

 

“Every time,” Chaeyeon whispered before kissing Heehyun on the lips. It felt breathless like the twinkling of stars or being high on a cloud.

 

Heehyun opened her eyes. She laid in her bed with feathers scattered everywhere and no recollection of that past few months. All she could remember was white, angel, kiss, and eternity. Faintly in the back of her head she can hear a voice say “I love you.”


End file.
